


at trust and love and hope

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, I CANNOT HANDLE IT, M/M, cursing, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hears the soft scratch of nails on the carpet before the bed is dipping again. “Uh oh, here comes Brat 2,” Dean announces dramatically as Poopoo is climbing onto Dean’s stomach with Kevin. “Where’s your Daddy, brats?”</p><p>Filled for prompt on tumblr: Dean playing with Seth's dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at trust and love and hope

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my head, this is kind of set during the FCW-era, but it can be read any way you want it to be read! I hope you guys like it!

Dean isn’t sure what causes him to wake up at first. The sun is shining against the wall nearest to the foot of the bed, but it’s nowhere near enough to bother Dean awake, even if he is still clinging to the last traces of slumber. His eyes squint against the dimly lit room, his mind still working over what caused him to wake up. He realizes a few moments later, as little tiny dips are felt in the bed coming towards him. When something is climbing onto his side to get the front side of his body, which was facing the edge of the bed, Dean _knows_.

“Don’t do it, you little bastard,” Dean grumbles out as he feels the dips following the line of his body. He closes his eyes to try and feign sleep, but knows it’s futile. “Don’t do it. I’m sleeping.”

He’s blatantly ignored, obviously, as a small, wet tongue begins to lick repeatedly at his face. First his nose, then his cheek, then his eyes, then down to his lips until Dean is forced to swat away the offending party.

“God damn it, Kevin.” It comes out as a sigh as he opens his eyes again, slumber still clinging on desperately. The yorkie remains in his face, almost his entire body wriggling as he wags his tail. “What the hell do you think you’re doing waking me up when I was sleepin’, you little brat?”

The little dog makes a soft whining noise before he’s pursing his collapsing against Dean’s side, his face burying into his bare chest. Dean huffs out a soft laugh and rolls over onto his back slowly, scooping the dog up in one hand and plopping him down onto his stomach.

“Where’s your Daddy at, huh?” Dean coos at the dog, petting him gently before poking the dog in a playful manner. “Huh? Where’s your Daddy?” Dean hears the soft scratch of nails on the carpet before the bed is dipping again. “Uh oh, here comes Brat 2,” Dean announces dramatically as Poopoo is climbing onto Dean’s stomach with Kevin. “Where’s your Daddy, brats?”

They both just whine at him and Kevin is moving to give him more kisses that Dean tries to defer by playfully and gently grabbing the dog, making growling noises at him. Thus begins their morning rough housing routine, Poopoo jumping in immediately.

Dean is always extremely gentle with the dogs. He is more than aware of how important they are to Seth, and he wasn’t going to be responsible for anything happening to them. Even as he pushes them around and shakes their muzzles lightly to get reactions, he’s always careful.

After a while, just like always, Seth comes in, his hair still damp from his shower. On most mornings, this morning included, Seth has to “save” Dean. All it takes is a short whistle before both dogs jump away from Dean to the edge of the bed when they saw their master in the room.

“What have I told you about rough housing with them?” Seth is huffing out at Dean, but it doesn’t stop him from giving his lover a kiss. Dean’s too lazy to deepen it, but not too lazy to keep himself from dragging Seth down into the bed with him as they kiss. “You’re going to teach them to be mean.”

Dean snorts, rolling them over so he was hovering over Seth, making sure not to squish either of the dogs as he does. “Right, because rough housing isn’t an average part of our life or anything.”

“Shut up,” Seth grumbles, grinning as he looks over to their right. Dean looks over as well. Both Kevin and Poopoo were looking at them, tags wagging still. “They really love you, you know.”

“Don’t make it weird,” Dean mutters out to him, “Don’t make it like they’re your kids and they’re coming around to potentially calling me Daddy, that’s weird.”

“That’s not how I was making it out to be,” Seth huffs back at him, pushing at Dean’s head with a snort. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just saying that they like you. It’s important to me that they like you.”

Dean wrinkles his nose and looks down at Seth again. “You’re still making this weird,” he points out, causing Seth to snort again. Dean feels a wet tongue on his ribs that has him jerking at the initial touch and looks over to see Poopoo licking him now, before he’s leaning against where Seth’s torso is on the bed and laying down. Kevin is soon to follow, going as far as to try and burrow his way into the space between Dean and Seth’s bodies to lay on Seth’s chest.

“No, Kev, you gotta lay with Poopoo or Dean’s gonna crush you,” Seth is telling the dog, pushing him lightly to direct him to where he needed to go. Dean thinks it’s cute, especially with the betrayed look Kevin gives his master.

“Aw, look at that face, daddy; how could you say no to that face?” Dean coos pitifully, causing Seth to chuckle as Kevin’s face just seems to intensify. “Look at that baby’s face.”

“Then roll over and give him some space to lay, you doofus,” Seth is telling him, which leads to Dean rolling to the side opposite of the dogs, laughing all the while. Within seconds, Kevin is climbing onto Seth’s chest, but only to end up in the valley of small space between where Dean and Seth were laying. Poopoo doesn’t take long to join.

Dean ends up drifting off again at some point, because the next time he awakes, Seth is pressing kisses along his jawline. It seems he had rolled closer while he was sleeping. He’s on his stomach again, his face pressed into the pillow that Seth’s head is laying on, but his body is angled to accommodate the dogs that are still laying between them. A glance confirms that they are both dozing, just like Dean had been.

“Hmmph?” Dean half-hums, half-grunts out intelligently in question to Seth, whose lips are just resting against Dean’s jaw now. “Y’good?”

“’M good,” Seth whispers in confirmation, smiling against Dean’s skin. “Just… feels like home.”

“Mm,” Dean hums now, turning his head to press a kiss to Seth’s cheek. “Feels like family.” He misses the light that sparks in Seth’s eyes after he says these words, his own eyes sliding shut again.

“Don’t make it weird,” Seth teases him, pressing his lips to the corner of Dean’s before smiles spread over both of their faces. Dean dozes off again, but Seth finds he’s more than content to just listen to the even breathing of his _family_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to crawl into my bed and SQUEAL because fluff. I cannot handle fluff. I am dead.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos would mean so much! <3


End file.
